What Gleeks Don't Know
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: Chord Overstreet is leaving Glee. So Sam and Mercedes may not get their happy ending, but that doesn't mean Chord and Amber won't. If one person can make him regret leaving, it would have to be her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We wish you the best Chord!"<p>

I heard everyone shout. I began looking around at my best friends and family. I never thought I would meet a group of people who would support me so much in my decisions. Even if they didn't understand, they were standing behind me every step of the way. It's been about a month since I broke the news that I would no longer be joining them on Glee. There were a few tears but they all seemed pretty happy for me. I was thankful for Lea, she planned this whole thing. After various times of me trying to protest, she insisted, well basically forced me to give her the okay to this party.

I honestly thought they would all be mad at me, I felt like I was abandoning them. Despite what I thought, they all just kept saying they would be there for me. I didn't quite understand how so much love could come from a small group of people, and I couldn't have asked for better people to enter my life. I cheered as Darren, Kevin, Harry, Mark, Chris, and Cory jumped up on stage and began singing. Yes, leave it to Lea to actually have a stage inside of her house. Singing really was a part of her. I could understand why, she was simply amazing, and her passion for it showed.

"Chord," Mark said slightly laughing into the microphone, "Even though we made fun of you for those gold shorts constantly, and will continue too for the rest of your life, I have to say, we will all miss you bro."

"Well I thought the shorts were sexy!" Naya yelled

Everyone laughed, and I couldn't help but look to the stage as the guys began singing and dancing. I was going to miss them all so, so much. Harry and Kevin's dance moves were some of the best I'd ever seen in my life. Darren and Mark were some of the funniest, and I knew that I would always be able to go to Chris and Cory for anything. They had both been through so much pain, and I knew they would always be willing to help me.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there and I know when I need it," _Darren sang into the mic, I had to laugh as Chris jumped off the stage to come to me; he took my hand spinning me around, _  
>"I can count on you like four, three, two. And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh."<em>

I was laughing and having so much fun that I didn't notice the ladies of Glee surround me. Heather put her arm around my waist while Jenna rested her head on my shoulder. Now, I didn't once think I would cry tonight, but once the girls got on stage, I couldn't hold the tears. I wrapped my arm around Emma, as they sang their hearts out, and this song wasn't just for me, but the **whole** Glee family.

"_They said we wouldn't make it. But guess what, we made it. And we got them wondering how,"_

Naya, Heather, Jenna, Ashley, and Dianna all walked off stage and began singing to Harry, Darren, Chris, Cory, Mark, Kevin, and I. I bit my lip, trying to hold back as many tears as possible,

"_You were always for me. Never been the one to hurt me, you gave me peace of mind," _

Naya and Jenna's voices were perfect for the song. I was going to miss the way we were all able to joke around, and how close we could be without people expecting us to be something more. There were times when we all flirted, of course, but I would never want to lose the friendship that they all granted me.

"_Oh, I will survive, as long as it's you by my side. I will survive as long as it's you by my side." _

I was confused when I finally noticed that one person wasn't with them. I looked around only to see her standing in the crowd with me, I unwrapped my arm from Emma, making my way to her,

"Are you that pissed at me?" I joked,

She snickered, "I just have a special song to sing. Besides, this diva needs the stage to herself for something as important as this."

"Your Mercedes is showing." I laughed

"Surprised your Sam isn't."

Amber gave me one of her gorgeous smiles before walking to the stage. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up too as I trailed behind her. Once again, everyone surrounded me as we all watched Amber set up the microphone. There was no doubt within me that she wasn't going to blow me away. Amber Riley was possibly one of the best singers I would ever hear in my life, every song she sang would have chills running through your body, her voice was _that_ powerful.

"This song," she spoke, "is for a great guy named Chord Overstreet, and I just wanted to let him know that no matter what road he travels, he can always count on me."

She was cheered on; I just stood there waiting to be blown away. Amber took a deep breath, before closing her eyes. I smiled, it was no surprise that she was nervous, but that would only last a minutes before she would lose herself to the music. I remember her telling me one day on set, I couldn't really believe her as the nerves never showed while she was on that stage. Sometimes it was like she was in her own world, nothing but her and the music.

"_Count on me through thick and thin. A friendship that will never end, when you are weak, I will be strong, helping you to carry on. Call on me, I will be there. Don't be afraid," _

"_I__can see it's hurting you. I can feel your pain. It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain oh." _

I watched, teary eyed, as she opened her own eyes looking straight to me,

"_I know sometimes it seems as if it's never gonna end. But you'll get through it, just don't give in," _

I should have known that if there was one person to see that I was hurting, it was going to be Amber. She had this way of knowing when something was wrong, and as much as I tried to hide it from everyone, she must have seen right through me. None of them knew exactly about the talk I had with Ryan, I just gave them minor details. He just made me seem like I wasn't as important as everyone else. I had no hard feelings against Darren, but for him to be promoted and not me was an awful feeling. I worked just as hard with the few episodes that were focused around me. For Ryan and Brad to do that, I didn't feel like it was right. But besides that fact, I just felt like there would be more opportunities for me, bigger and better things. With that show, you could never be too certain how long you would be staying anyways, so I decided to end it early.

"_There's a place inside of all of us, where our faith in love begins. You should reach to find the truth__in love," _

"Amazing right?" Harry asked in my ear

I shook my head laughing without humor, "Amazing doesn't fit Amber Riley. Too simple of a word."

""_Count on me through thick and thin. A friendship that will never end, when you are weak, I will be strong, helping you to carry on. Call on me, I will be there. Don't be afraid." _

Once she was done, I clapped as loud and as hard as I could. She through her head back and laughed as I gave her a tight hug,

"Thank you."

"Just a little something I thought you'd like."

"More like love!" I yelled stepping back to bow down to her. I had seen Cory do it so many times while on tour when she hit her note in Somebody To Love, and now I _knew_ that it was my turn to bow down.

"This party has only just begun!" someone hollered

The drinks were brought out, the music was turned up, and people gathered around on the dance floor. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that I would regret this. I would regret basically walking away from such great people, they had become my family and there was no way I could repay them for everything they've taught me. I was more than glad that Lea hadn't invited Ryan, or Brad, or any of the other crew members that could upset me. His words just kept repeating in my head _"Go with God." _It was really like they didn't want to fight for me, yeah, they talked to me and explained their reasons, but they just didn't seem good enough. I didn't feel the need to stay where I didn't seem worth anything but a backup plan. I just hoped that no matter what, my fans would understand.

I saw everything they had done for me, and I know it's like a slap in the face just to find out that it was my choice not to stay, but I am grateful for the fans who only want what's best for me. Because in truth, when it comes down to the end, it's my life and only I know what **is** best for **me**.

Maybe some won't understand, and maybe some will even begin to despise me, but none of it matters. True fans, friends, and family will keep me going. I released myself from Emma after telling her that I needed a drink. Looking around, it sorta felt and looked how it did when we filmed the alcohol awareness episode. The hilarious thing is, those drunken characters were how we all really acted when intoxicated.

I shook my head from the memories as I stepped into the kitchen. Tapped onto the refrigerator was a note in all uppercase letters, **"DO NOT TOUCH MY FOOD."**

I couldn't help but smirk knowing that's what any of them would have done if this were their house. Once I got myself a beer, I stood over the sink to open it. Lea had a small window above her sink where she was able to look out onto her garden. It was truly beautiful with lights decorated neatly on the ground as you walked the path. There was even a small fountain that complimented the entire scenery.

My eyes focused on the person that I could see in the distance. Taking a quick chug of my beer, I opened the back door and walked out. I didn't think anyone would miss me at the party for a couple of minutes. My hands softly stroked the pedals of each flower that I touched, this whole place was comforting. And with the stars shinning bright above, everything was much more beautiful. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I saw her sitting on the small bench.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" she asked, "After all, this is _your_ party."

"Well, I should be but I saw you out here and well…yeah." I trailed off

"You don't have to say it again; I got it the first time."

I smiled, "But you deserve a million and one thank you's for that song! I still can't believe it was dedicated to me."

"Yes well, maybe if you were staying on the show you would have even more songs dedicated to you."

And that's when things became awkward, I sighed, "Amber…"

"You know, I do sometimes look on those fan sites. As crazy as some of those Gleeks are, can you believe that a few actually think you're leaving because of **my character**? Apparently they think you didn't want to kiss Mercedes."

I looked at her with my mouth wide open; it only caused her to laugh loudly. I honestly didn't know that the fans could think of **that** being a reason for me leaving. That was beyond crazy and nowhere near the reason. Amber was this strong, powerful, gorgeous woman, and to be frank, I _had_ thought about kissing her. Once I found out about our characters being together, I couldn't help but think about kissing a woman's lips that could match my own.

"That's ridiculous!"

She huffed, "Tell me about it."

"As long as you know that's not true." I said sitting next to her, she turned her body to face me; I gave her a lopsided grin when she tilted her head to the side.

"Everyone has regrets but in the long run, things usually work out better than expected. But as long as _you_ know I'm here when you need me."

"I think that song pretty much said it all, but are you saying that I am, in fact going to regret leaving?"

"Look, I've said it before and I'll say it again, with that show, no one's spot is really safe. I may be gone next season. Hell, you saw how Chris, Lea, and Cory were done. Poor Chris and Cory found out through social media sights! But you, you were given the chance to carry on. Sometime that they had no choice of, so yes, you are going to regret it."

"I didn't think about it that way." I whispered

"It's okay Chord. Plus, I'm sure Sam will miss him some of his chocolate diva."

"I'm more than certain he will."

She nodded before standing; I watched as she walked a few steps and stood before some pink and white roses.

"Wow, Lea would have fake pink roses, "she laughed

That's when I suddenly got an idea. I hope Lea wouldn't be too mad as I bent down picking out three white roses, which were real, and a fake pink rose. I could see nothing but amusement in Amber's eyes as she rolled them.

"I get it, until the last rose dies. So, what's the promise?"

"Our friendship. I just wanted to let you know that this," I gestured between us, "Works both ways."

"Boy you have about just as much game as Sam."

I shrugged my shoulders stepping forward. "He got Mercedes didn't he?"

"Indeed he did."

Amber was known to be violent, all in pure fun but I really didn't know if she would actually kill me if she knew what I was thinking about doing right now. She said that everyone has regrets and I'm sure we all do, but this would be no regret. You know, unless she **did** kill me.

"Chord, what are you-?"

I cut her off by placing my left hand over her cheek; I slowly bent down connecting our lips. And _holy shit_ was I right! Having a woman's lips that matched my own brought on an amazing feeling. I only pulled away a little before gracing her lips again. Once, twice, a third time. She was like honey and I was a helpless bee.

When I did pull away, I rested my forehead against hers, "Damn C, I think Gleeks are going to be pissed they didn't get a chance to see that."

I let out a little chuckle, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"So why did you just lay those lips on me?"

We began walking back to the house as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't going to get a chance to kiss you on the show and I was curious."

"Ah, the good old case of curiosity getting the best of us."

As we walked back inside I smiled down at her as I realized that Amber and I's characters were actually alike in some ways. If anyone would make me really regret leaving, it would be her. Don't tell her I said this, but Amber Riley surely could start a damn sex riot.

"So, are you still going to watch the show?"

I shook my head thinking, "I don't know if Sam could handle another man being all up on his woman."

"I think Mercedes Jones stopped being his woman when he walked out on her."

"_Touché_. But I'll be watching to support you all."

I watched as she joined everyone else smiling to myself. Sam and Mercedes didn't get their kiss, or happy ending, but Chord and Amber will always have theirs. But like I said….what Gleeks don't know won't hurt them.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hold anything against me, I don't know what went down between Chord, the writers, his feelings, and everyone else. <strong>

**Song 1 - Count On Me (Bruno Mars)**

**Song 2 - Stronger (Mary J. Blige)**

**Song 3- Count On Me (Whitney Houston)**


End file.
